<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Want to Know What I Practiced? by SoU2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564662">Do You Want to Know What I Practiced?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019'>SoU2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ed is 20, M/M, Office Sex, Post-Canon, SoUarchive, excuses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The question most forefront in his mind now was; why the hell was Edward Elric, a civilian, spending nearly every day in his office?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd OTPoly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Want to Know What I Practiced?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every morning without fail for the past 2 weeks Ed had showed up at Roy's office. </p><p>House level: Ed excels in making up various excuses. They do tend to get more ridiculous as the days go by. </p><p>Hotel level: Ed is not a part of the military anymore. Word count: 3752-6304</p><p>THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy Mustang leans his chin onto his clasped hands and looks blankly across his office. His desk is piled high with papers, but that is normal, what is not normal is the brown jacket that is splayed out on his sofa. It’s owner has gone out, but it still lays there like a bookmark on a page that states the owner’s intention of returning. Edward, like any man accustomed to travel, never left his personal belongings in case he had to rush off. The red jacket he had worn as a teenager had never been left behind, even on the hottest of days, and here was Edward leaving his favourite jacket on his sofa. Interestingly enough, it wasn’t unusual. During the past few weeks, that brown jacket had become a daily presence, with Edward wearing it to HQ on the chilly summer mornings, and abandoning it until the cool evening air settled across the city. Now that he thought about it, there hadn’t been a single work day in the past month that he hadn’t seen that jacket in his office. The question most forefront in his mind now was; why the hell was Edward Elric, a civilian, spending nearly every day in his office?</p>
<hr/><p>“Morning Bastard,” Ed said, flicking his ponytail, “I’m gonna need some paper and pens, got any I can have?”</p><p>“Good morning Edward,” Roy had said, looking at the young man. “Have you finally drained the stationary stores dry?”</p><p>“Nah,” Ed said, “I got kicked out of the library, and they didn’t give me time to get my stuff.”</p><p>“Should I ask what happened?” Roy said.</p><p>Ed grinned viciously, “Not unless you want to plead my case to the piss-poor excuse of a researcher they keep locked up in the file rooms.”</p><p>“They do say that ignorance is bliss.” He mused, as he took out a blank notebook and a few writing utensils and slid them across the desk.</p><p>“Thanks.” Ed said, taking the offered goods, “I’m gonna take over your sofa, so keep your tsking to a minimum, I need to concentrate.”</p><p>Roy watched him take over half of his office, but said nothing, and went back to his own paperwork.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Mustang.” Ed said, after nearly a week of making himself at home in his office. “I hope you don’t have anything secret hidden in your bookshelf cause I’m gonna take some books.”</p><p>“Help yourself,” Roy said, “I doubt I have anything on alchemy that you haven’t already read, but there are some interesting notes my teacher left in the margins. I keep my more valuable books in my library at home.”</p><p>“Cool.” Ed said, pulling a tattered volume off the shelf and settling on the sofa. “The librarians still hate me, and I’ve run out of books at home.”</p><p>Roy considered asking him why he didn’t make use of the wealth he had accumulated as a state alchemist and buy every book in Central, but Hawkeye chose that moment to dump a new pile of documents on his desk, and he felt himself die a little more on the inside.</p>
<hr/><p>“Fuck!” Edward hissed, as he bounded through his door, and swung it shut behind himself. He leaned against it breathing heavily. “I’m gonna stay here for a bit.” He half whispered.</p><p>Roy stared at him, “Please tell me you didn’t punch Colonel Jeffordson.”</p><p>“Worse.” Ed grimaced, “I told Winry that there was a bit of rust on my shin.”</p><p>“Has Miss. Rockbell finally arrived in Central?” He asked.</p><p>“Got here last night.” Ed said, glancing at the windows. “She asked about my leg this morning.”</p><p>“Ah,” Roy said, leaning back in his seat. “I assume the rust is your fault.”</p><p>Ed seemed to curl in on himself, “A bit, yeah.”</p><p>“Well then, I do hope you’ll let her kill you outside of my office.” Roy said, “I dislike transmuting blood out of carpeting.”</p><p>Edward barely had the time to shoot him a betrayed look when there was a commotion in the hallways, and a shriek of “EDWARD ELRIC YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT” could be heard echoing through HQ. How she had made it past the guards was a mystery, but considering how easily Edward came and went, maybe it was time to revisit the policies on allowing civilians on site.</p>
<hr/><p>“Fucking hell its hot out there!” Ed said, carrying his jacket in one arm, and a book from the library in the other. “I’m gonna bring a toothbrush and move in here.”</p><p>“I see they reinstated your library card.” Roy said, taking in the sight of flushed skin, and a tight fitting shirt that was plastered to sweaty skin.</p><p>“Yeah, but their air conditioning unit broke, and I was dying.” Ed shrugged, dropping his stuff on the sofa, and collapsing on the floor. “Since when does the weather get this hot in May?”</p><p>“It is rather unusual.” Roy said, tearing his eyes away and refocusing them on the paper he held. </p><p>“Ya don’t say.” Ed said with a sneer, “I’m not kidding about moving in here, the dorms don’t have a/c so I can’t go there, and my apartment is hot enough to melt Al’s stupid candle collection.”</p><p>“How is Alphonse?”</p><p>“Meh, nothing new.” Ed said, “Ling is being a dick, and Mei follows him around like a dog--or maybe a cat considering how much Al likes her being around.”</p><p>“I’m glad that his stay in Xing has been pleasant.”</p><p>“Me too.” Ed said, “I miss him, but he’s learning a lot and making friends.” </p><p>There was the distinct sound of shirt buttons being undone, and it took all of his self-control not to look up. “When will he return?”</p><p>“Dunno. Maybe next year.” Ed said.</p><p>“I’m sure he misses you as much as you miss him.” Roy said, before making the crucial mistake of looking around his desk for his pen. His eyes caught a glimpse of Ed in his periphery, and nothing could have stopped him from looking up.</p><p>Edward was sitting up against the sofa, with his head thrown back, sleeves rolled up and his shirt open to reveal sweat soaked skin. His bangs stuck to his forehead, and his throat undulated with every breath. He looked positively debauched, and Roy couldn’t look away even when Ed caught his stare and held it.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“What are you doing?” Roy asked, keeping his voice uninterested. Edward had thrown his stuff onto the sofa, as per usual, but instead of grabbing a book, he was cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms.</p><p>“I’m doing Winry’s bidding.” Ed said, bending to lay his palms flat on the floor, his legs straight, and ass in the air. “I keep forgetting, and the gym is always full at this time. I gotta do it because  she’s still angry about the rust.”</p><p>Roy stared.</p><p>“She told me she was going to shove a wrench so far down my throat that I’d choke and die.” Ed huffed a laugh, “I told her she’d have better luck just stabbing me with it.” He slowly rolled back up into a standing position, “because I learned a few things in Creta that would make shoving a wrench down my throat a piece of cake.”</p><p>If Roy hadn’t been watching Edward for the past 8 years he might have missed it, but he had taken his role as the Elric’s C.O very seriously and he knew how to read Edward, so he didn’t miss the flicker of a challenge in Ed’s eyes. It was difficult to keep his face free of any expression whilst imagining what ‘things’ Ed had learned in Creta, but he wasn’t a career politician for nothing, and if he could keep a straight face whenever Colonel Jeffordson opened his mouth, he could keep his composure now.</p><p>“Although, it has been a while, and I don’t want to get out of practice.” Ed said, and his eyes flickered towards Roy, his mouth twitched at what he saw, and Roy wondered if his mask had slipped.</p><p>“She’s worried I’ll lose my flexibility now that I don’t fight on a daily basis.” Ed continued, settling down into a low lunge position that gave an excellent view of his ass.</p><p>“I don’t think she has anything to worry about.” Roy heard himself say, and Ed looked at him for a second as he held his position with ease.</p>
<hr/><p>"You know," Roy begins, refusing to look up from his work on the 4th week of what Havoc calls 'Ed's shenanigans', "You could simply wake up earlier and do your 'physiotherapy' at the gym when there are fewer people there."</p><p>Ed's voice sounds a little strained from what must be a rather difficult position to hold, "I know." He says, " But where's the fun in that?"</p><p>He really wants to ask <em>'what is so fun about doing your stretches here?'</em> but he is not sure he could handle the answer.</p>
<hr/><p>Maybe he is imagining it, but it seems that Edward was determined to spend as much time as physically possible in his office. He is never denied entry into HQ, and his team is always happy to let him into the inner offices. Perhaps it had started out innocently enough, but it had been a week since Edward had decided to do his exercises in his office, and there was only so much a man could take. Unfortunately--or fortunately depending on how you saw it--Edward had not done his exercises this morning. He walked in, as per usual, but after depositing his jacket on to the customary spot, he had left without much more than a look in Roy’s direction. It was nearly 7pm, and even Hawkeye had gone home after telling him to not stay up too late. He would give Ed another hour. If he didn’t show up by then, he would lock up the office.</p>
<hr/><p>The sound of a door closing made him look up, and a moment later Edward knocked at his door.</p><p>“Come in.” He says, putting down the file he had been attempting to read for the past hour.</p><p>“Don’t you have a house?” Edward asks, letting the door close behind him.</p><p>“I do.” Roy says, “However; I am beginning to think that it is an unnecessary expense considering how little time I actually spend there.”</p><p>“It’s late, you should go home.” Ed says stalking over to the desk, eyes shimmering in the fading light.</p><p>“I have work to do.” Roy says, unable to look away.</p><p>“Mhmm.” Ed murmurs tilting his head, and looking at him like he is one of those number puzzles Ed always solves in the newspapers.</p><p>The sun has just set, and the room is lit only by the fading light of dusk, and the long suffering reading lamp on the desk. It is a Friday night, and the building is silent, with nothing but the sounds of creaking pipes breaking the stillness. Edward looks much like he did on the first day he returned from Creta, tall, broad shouldered, and with a jawline that Roy would die for. It had been a shock to see him so changed, but it had been an even greater shock to watch Ed wave away advances by some of Central’s most attractive people every time he joined the team at the bar. Havoc had said something about him being a ‘lucky bastard’ but Ed had laughed and played wingman for Havoc until one woman decided to let Jean take her home. He had assumed that Edward was simply inexperienced, but that comment he had made about learning things in Creta, caused him to reconsider. Especially now with the way Edward was looking at him.</p><p>“You left your jacket.” Roy says, his voice low.</p><p>“I know.” Ed says, not looking away, his shirt half buttoned and exposing sharp collarbones.</p><p>“You never leave stuff behind.” </p><p>Ed steps closer until he is directly in front of the desk, “Maybe I wanted an excuse to come back here.”</p><p>Oh. Oh Fuck.</p><p>Edward looks down at the desk, and purses his lips, “Well.” Is all he says before piling up all of the paper and dumping it in a neat pile on the floor. His eyes scan the desk and with a sweep of his arm everything is brushed to the side by the lamp.</p><p>“What--?” Roy begins to ask, but his question dies in his throat with the look Ed gives him.</p><p>Edward stands with his arm on his hip, and a focused look on his face, “I’ve thought about this a lot, and I’ve decided that I don’t want to risk having a thumbtack poking me while you fuck me on the desk.” He shrugs, “It would kinda ruin the mood.”</p><p>Roy tries to say something, anything, but it has been a long time since he has been on the receiving end of such a seductive look, and he might be a little bit out of practice. All he manages is a wide eyed stare as Edward smirks, and gracefully propels himself on to the desk, spreading his knees and placing his feet on either side of Roy’s office chair. He looks up at him, feeling the shoes press in on his thighs. </p><p>Ed is looking down at him with pursed lips. “Ya know, I appreciate the whole ‘gentleman’ thing you’re doing, it’s nice and all, but it’s been ages and I’m not big on the whole ‘third date’ thing.”</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with the ‘third date’ thing.” Roy says.</p><p>“I know, but the thing is I feel like we are on a 300th date and nothing has fucking changed, so I think we should do something about it.”</p><p>“How would you know what a 300th date is like?” </p><p>Ed laughs, “I’ve been away for a long time, and I didn’t tell you what I was up to in Creta.”</p><p>“I assumed you were studying alchemy.” </p><p>“I was studying something alright.” </p><p>Suddenly there are hands in his hair, and Ed is looking at him like he is a dessert.</p><p>“I’ve thought about this a lot.” Ed says, his fingers threading through the short black hairs at the base of his neck. “I didn’t want to disappoint you, so I studied.” Ed’s eyes are half lidded, but his mouth is a wide smirk, “Do you want to know what I studied?” </p><p>Roy swallows, wipes his tongue across his dry lips, and says “Show me.” </p><p>Ed looks at him for a long second, and slowly slides his fingers down Roy’s face and down to his neck. Calloused hands tilt his head, and warm lips press against his own.</p><p>He doesn’t know who taught Edward to kiss, but he owes them drinks. Ed starts slow, letting the sensation of pressure be enough, before carefully deepening the kiss, and letting their tongues meet. It’s hard to breathe when a man nearly half your age is burying his hands into your hair, but Roy didn’t grow up in a brothel for nothing. In the end it’s Ed who has to break away to gasp in some air, while Roy gazes at his swollen lips and flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Fuck.” Ed breathes into the still air between them.</p><p>“Indeed.” Roy agrees.</p><p>“That wasn’t a comment.” Ed says, “It was a demand.” He pushes Roy backwards, and slides off the desk and onto his knees. “I’ve waited long enough for this, and I really don’t feel like waiting any longer.</p><p>“Edwa--” Roy begins, but cuts himself off with a gasp as Edward’s hands swiftly unbuckle his trousers and he begins to run fingers along the outline of his hardening cock. </p><p>“If you have some weird ass STD I will have to kill you for ruining the opportunity to have you come in my ass without a condom.” Ed says, teasing the head through the thin layer of cotton underwear. He jerks as Edward bends closer and mouths at the fabric with just enough suction to have Roy clutching at him.</p><p>“Condoms aren’t optional.” He rasps, as Ed looks up at him through golden strands.</p><p>“For now.” Ed says, giving his cock one final lick before tugging the underwear down, and exposing his hard dick to the cool air of the room.</p><p>“Fuck, yes.” Ed groans, and pulls a packet out of somewhere. He leans in and sucks at the base, while his hands tear open the packet, and swiftly pull the condom over the shaft. With a deep breath, Edward looks straight up at him, and takes his cock down until his chin touches his balls. The sensation is surreal, and it takes him a second to process exactly what is happening. He presses his eyes shut, and when he looks back down Ed has not moved except to swallow around him, and Roy nearly comes right then and there.</p><p>There are a few tears running down Ed’s face, but the look in his eyes is determined, and Roy can’t help but fuck into him before Ed pulls up just enough to breathe. Hell, he isn’t going to last like this. He’s been with women who could deep throat him, but his girth often made his partners think better of it, and he couldn’t blame them. Edward’s mouth is stretched open, and he looks positively divine.</p><p>He groans as Ed pulls off and starts sucking his head, even through the condom it feels amazing, especially when Ed lets him go with a loud ‘pop’ before taking him back down.</p><p>Ed begins to bob up and down in earnest, and it would take a better man to not thrust into the young man’s throat and come harder than he had in years.</p><p>He feels Ed pull off the condom, and he hears it land in the bin by his feet. The waves of pleasure ebb away and he looks up to see Edward standing, unbuttoning his shirt, and kicking off his shoes.</p><p>“How long till you can go again?” Ed asks, his voice rough.</p><p>Roy looks at him, hair messy, face flushed, and eyes ablaze with desire. “Not long.” he says, feeling the throb of lust balling up in his throat.</p><p>“Good.” Edward grins, and shucks off his shirt, letting Roy see him in the dimming light. He knew that Edward was beautiful, but he didn’t know just how gorgeous he was while disheveled and desperate to be fucked. The shirt had been concealing a strong torso and sturdy shoulders that were peppered with scars, souvenirs of his childhood adventures, and of Roy’s failures to protect him from the worst of humanity. The jagged flesh in his lower abdomen was one such reminder of how close Edward had come to dying under his command. He lifts his hands and meets Ed’s eyes. Ed nods, and Roy runs his hands up and down pressing his lips to the knotted skin. Ed gasps and holds him closer, letting him rub circles into his hips, and mouth wet kisses into the scars.</p><p>“Fuck” Ed cries as Roy wanders lower and lower until the zip of Ed’s pants is in his mouth, and he flicks the button with his tongue until the flies are undone. Edward isn’t wearing underwear. He doesn’t know why that surprises him, but he laughs, and gets a sharp tug in response.</p><p>“Fucking touch me!” Edward says, eyes wide.</p><p>“Alright.” Roy says, hand enveloping Edward’s cock, feeling it twitch as Ed throws his head back and stumbles to lean against the desk.</p><p>He might be 35 years old, but here with Edward, he feels half that age as his cock begins to throb at the sight in front of him. He runs a finger against Ed’s slit, and relishes the rush of air that escapes Ed’s mouth. His hand wanders further down and plays with the smooth balls nestled at the base of Ed’s dick. Ed shoves his pants down to his knees, and spreads his legs enough to give him access to the the velvety skin of his perineum and his--</p><p>“What’s this?” He asks, feeling soft silicone instead of puckered flesh.</p><p>“You tell me.” Ed says, lifting himself onto the desk and kicking his pants to the floor. Spreading his legs wide, and giving him a perfect view of the plug nestled in between his cheeks.</p><p>He knew Edward was flexible, he knew that he could bend himself in half without a second thought, Ed had been using his office as his personal yoga studio after all, but watching him splay his legs so wide that the tendons in his inner thighs stood out clearly, was quite different. </p><p>Without a thought, he stood, and pushing Ed down onto the desk, he bent down and pressed a biting kiss to Ed’s nipples, savouring the sounds that escaped Ed’s throat.</p><p>“Shit!” Ed coughs, “Roy! Fuck me!” He throws two packets down onto the desk before slamming his head back down onto the hard wooden surface. Roy grabs them, and tears the one labelled ‘lube’ open, as he plucks the plug out of Ed, and replaces it with two slick fingers.</p><p>“Oh, Hell!” Ed says, his head twisting to the side, “More!”</p><p>“Soon.” Roy says, mesmerised by the clenching muscles.</p><p>“Now!” Ed insists as he fucks down onto Roy’s fingers.</p><p>Roy felt the laugh rising, and didn’t care to stop it from bubbling to the surface. Ed stopped wiggling and glared at him.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re having a good time,” Ed pouts, “Cause I’m not.”</p><p>“Patience, Edward.” Roy says, twisting his fingers and feeling around for--ah, there it was. He pressed up against the spongy texture, and Ed screamed.</p><p>“Yes! Do that again!” Ed panted, sweat beading on his forehead.</p><p>“Do what?” He asks innocently, “This?” He pushes up against Ed’s prostate again, and Ed arches up, thrusting into the touch.</p><p>“Fuck.” Ed gasps, as his legs come up and wrap around Roy, “General! Stop with the fingers, I want to feel it!”</p><p>There was precious little in the world that could have made any man refuse those words, and it was all Roy could do to remember the condom, as he pressed into Ed.</p><p>The sounds Ed made were delicious. His mouth was open, and his eyes glued to Roy’s, nothing but panting gasps coming from him, until Roy was finally fully seated, and Ed coughed up a laugh that sounded a little too desperate as he fought to relax around the intrusion.</p><p>“Tell me when you are ready.” Roy says, barely recognizing his own voice.</p><p>“Hell.” Is all Ed says, as he stays frozen in place, letting his body adjust.</p><p>He looks beautiful like this, sweaty, desperate, and overwhelmed by the sensation. Roy reaches up and pulls the golden hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall over the edge of his desk like a cascade. Ed whimpers at the slight shift in his position, and nuzzles into the hand running through his hair. If he dies like this, he won’t begrudge the universe anything.</p><p>“Okay.” Ed says, blinking hard.</p><p>He doesn’t need another invitation. With a nod, Roy pulls back just slightly and drives right back in, watching Ed’s eyes unfocus as a cry escapes from his mouth. The tightness is unbelievable, and the way Ed pulls him in closer by wrapping his legs around him is tantalizing. A few more shallow thrusts has Ed completely incoherent and begging for more.</p><p>He isn’t going to last very long with Ed’s whole body clenching around him, and with those demanding eyes digging into his soul, so he wraps a hand around Ed’s cock, and plays with the head until Edward cries out, and comes all over himself. The sight is nearly too much, and Roy drives into him harder until he feels his orgasm building. He is already on the edge, when he hears Edward say, “Breed me General.”</p><p>The sound that breaks out of him is broken, and he fucks into him one final time before he collapses onto Ed with hardly an attempt to break his own fall.</p><p>Silence. The only sounds audible are his own shuddering breaths, and the pounding of Ed’s heart. A distant engine breaks the peace, and it is followed by the sound of guard’s boots on the cobblestone far below his window. They are protected by the dimness of the light, and the privacy the wall behind his desk provides. </p><p>The stickiness of drying sweat starts to feel less intoxicated by the minute, but the thought of moving is rather abhorrent.</p><p>Beneath him, Ed begins to laugh into the skin of his shoulder. “I really fucking hope you’re clean.” Edward says, “Because I am, and I need you to fuck me without a condom next time.”</p><p>Madame Christmas would kill him if she knew just how easily he agreed to Ed’s request.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quarantine has gotten to me. fml.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>